Letters From Home
by RPayne23
Summary: Things are going great for Emmett and Bella, But one day Emmett and Jasper get a phone call, they have to go on another mission. Jasper makes a promise he might not be able to keep. Jasper and Emmett are in the military Mostly Em/B and A/J but other people are in there to!
1. Chapter 1

Do you know what the worst feeling in the world is? It's someone its someone telling you the worst news in the world; It all began September 25th, 2012.

June 16th, 2012

"I want three cheese burgers and a hot dog!" Emmett told the booth manager. We were at the local county fair in Gatlinburg Tennessee, this was where we had our first date and we had been coming here every year since it was sorta our little thing.

"Emmett, cant you eat I don't know less?" I asked laughing

"I'm a growing boy Bells!" He said paying the guy and grabbing all his food and then my hand.

I just laughed and grabbed two of the cheese burgers and walked over to the stand with the condiments with Emmett following behind. I put exactly what he liked on it; two pickles, mustered and a butt load of ketchup while he did the same with the other cheese burgers and hot dog.

"Thanks, how do you remember what all my favorite things are?" he asked, sometimes I didn't even know how I remembered all of it

" Answer me this then whats my favorite Ice cream?" I asked

without even thinking about it he answered "cookie dough"

"Okay whats my favorite color?" I asked

"Blue, light Blue because its soft and happy" he said looking at me smiling I couldn't help but smile back those were the exact words I said on our first date three years ago.

"so see you know everything about me and I know everything there is to know about you!" I said laughing

"thats true" he said

"so are you going to finally ride the Ferris Wheel with me this year?" He asked after he was done eating

"No" I said

"what why not?" he asked

"Because its scary!" I said taking his hand and walking

"Nothings going to happen to you Babe" he said letting go of my hand and putting his arm around my wast and pulling me into his side.

"Emmett thats really high" I said every year Emmett always tries to get me to ride the Ferris Wheel but I'm so freaked out by heights and Emmett knows this!

"Its not that high, come on, come with me I'll protect you" he said and I knew he would with everything I had!

I had to mess with him some "What are you spiderman?" I asked

He stopped looked at me and said "Of course Babe" and started doing the same thing spiderman does when hes shooting webs and I burst out laughing at that he got back into his regular stance and looked at me smiling "Come on Gwin Stacy we've got a ferris wheel to ride" he said in a very low voice almost whispering.

I started laughing again "come on Spider-man" I said taking his hand

* * *

Later that night Emmett and I were laying in bed, Emmett was watching some football game that was like twelve years old, personally I didn't understand it, and I was painting my toe nails bright red and so far it looked great!

"We are suppose to have lunch with Alice tomorrow, you still game?" I asked just to make sure

"Oh yeah I'm gonna be there of course" he said playfully bumping me with his elbow

"I will kill you if you make me get this on our bed Emmett McCarthy!" I said trying to look like I meant business and miserably failing

"ooo Bells, I'm so scared!" he said rolling his eyes turning back to the t.v smiling his million dollar smile.

"You should be" I said closing the cap on the nail polish and jumping on Emmett's back if he was surprised he didn't show it one bit because he started tickling me and before I knew it he had me pined on the bed beneath him trying to make me say 'uncle' but I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't give up my dignity!

"Say it" Emmett said laughing

"NOOOOO" I said squealing and laughing I was laughing so hard I thought I was gonna pee my pants

"Say it!" he said tickling me more

"Emmett I'm gonna pee my pants please!" I said laughing I was flailing everywhere I don't know how he kept me in one spot

"Then say it and you can go pee!" He said he was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes, and whether I wanted to or not I had to say it I had to pee like it was no body's business!

"Uncle!" I yelled I was laughing so hard I was crying but as soon as the words touched my lips he stopped. I sat up and tried to catch my breath my sides hurt, Emmett fell over beside me trying to catch his breath too. Finally I got up and went to the bathroom. After I was done I walked back into the bedroom and climbed on the bed.

"Lets go get some Ice Cream" I said

"What?" He asked turning over looking at me

"I want some Ice Cream, lets go get some!" I said sitting up again

"Bells its nine O'clock" he said looking at the clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed

"So come on pleaseee?" I asked I really wanted some like so bad!

"Okay come on" Emmett said rolling out of bed and getting on a shirt and his Sperry's and I got on my boots and we were off!

* * *

June 17th, 2012

I woke up around 9:30 and creped out of bed as not to wake Emmett. I started breakfast up with Emmett's favorites Beacon, sausage, scrambled eggs with hot sauce, grits with _**a lot **_of butter and cheese, and toast. Right before everything was done I made some coffee. When everything was good and done I put it all onto plates and went to wake the sleeping Bare up. I went into our room and crawled on top of Emmett "Time to wake up Emmybare!" I whispered in his ear he groaned and opened one eye "Come on Babe I made you breakfast!" I said he didn't say anything so I stood up and did the only other thing I could thing to do I started jumping on the bed "EMMETT I MADE YOU FOOD GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. What happen next I was not expecting he grabbed me and pulled me down and pulled me tightly to his chest "come here snuggle bug" he said smiling it was almost to tight and I could help but laugh "Come on its getting cold!" I said. Finally he got up and came into the kitchen I had our plates made and everything all he had to do was sit down and stuff his face which was exactly what he did!

"I want to do a little shopping today" I said looking up from my plate

"Okay what do you have to pick up?" He asked looking at me from across the table

"Just a few things I want to try and find you another pair of Sperry's because like it or not those look like an animal got to them!" I said pointing to the

"Fine but they have to look exactly like those!" he said for some odd reason he wouldn't get any other model of the shoe he wanted those

"Okay I can live with that, I also want to look for a couple new shirts for me" I said shaking my head

"sounds good to me" He said

* * *

Later that day it was 12:45 so Em and I started to the restaurant Alice said we had to be there at 1:00 'on the dot' as she put it. Alice was never one to be late and she hated it when other people where. We got there with one minuet to spare!

"Hey guys!" Alice said standing up along with Jasper, her husband

"Hello" I said hugging Alice while Jasper and Emmett man hugged or what ever you call it, then I hugged Jasper and Alice hugged Emmett. Finally we all sat down and broke into our own little conversations when it was time to order the waitress was flirting shamelessly with Jasper and Emmett while Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"So how was the fair last night?" Jasper asked

"Bells finally rode the ferris wheel!" Emmett said like it was some kind of accomplishment

"Really yay Bella!" Alice said clapping her hands

"It took spider-man to make her get on it though!" Emmett said and we both burst out laughing remembering last night, Alice and Jasper looked at us like we were both crazy.

"Its a long story!" I said so they wouldn't think we were to insane

"It all began-" Emmett was about to tell the story but him and Jaspers phones started ringing at the same time it was the weirdest thing! They both looked at the number then looked at each other with sadness written all over there faces.

"Is every thing okay?" Alice asked looking as upset as I felt

"we gotta take this" Emmett said as they both got up from the table and walked out as they put the phone up to there ears.

* * *

_Okay guys this is the end of the first chapter I dont really know if I should continue this story, so tell me in reviews if I dont get at least 10 I'm just gonna stop it. Oh and I dont own any of this_


	2. Chapter 2

_the song I used to help me with this chapter in 'Where we left off' by hunter hayes its a really good song listen to it when you read this chapter and yeah I know I said I wouldn't put it up until I got 10 reviews but I got over excited and...yeah so here it is... I don't own the characters just the plot! so pretty please review AND GOODBYEEEEE!  
_

* * *

_Emmett has been in the Military since I met him, he joined when he was twenty-two. He met Jasper on his second mission, Jasper hadn't met Alice yet because Alice was my best and I met right after he had come home from his third mission, he was home until he got they got the call to go he had brought Jasper back to Tennessee with him because most of Jaspers family was in Italy at the time; Emmett was at the local quickie mart buying food for a couple of days he was in his Military uniform. Alice and I were grocery shopping for our apartment I sent Alice to go get cereal and milk while I got bread and lunch meat for the week._

_"What kind do you want?" I asked Alice when she came up with the milk and cereal._

_"It doesn't matter to me, you pick I picked last week" she said looking around_

_"How about turkey?" I asked_

_"Sounds good, oh no here comes Newton" She said looking back quickly_

_"Act normal and don't look up!" I said looking down to wait until it was our turn to tell the lady what we wanted_

_"Oh hey Bella, hey Alice!" Mike said making his way over_

_"Damn it" Alice muttered turning around_

_"Hey Mike!" I said with fake enthusiasm_

_"What are you guys doing here?" He asked_

_"Oh you know getting groceries!" Alice said looking at him like what else are we going to do here?_

_"Oh thats cool well when you get ready to check out come to me!" He said_

_"Oh we will don't you worry about that!" I said_

_"Great see you soon!" He said walking away_

_"Loser" Alice said when he was out of hearing range_

_"Alice don't be mean!" I said laughing_

* * *

_Later we had gotten all of the things we needed we walked to the check out lines and looked to see which ones were the fullest and which ones were the less full, of course Mikes didn't have anyone in his so we were forced to go through that one._

_As we were loading things on the belt "Excuse me Ma'am?" someone said behind me, on instinct I looked up and there stood a man in a military uniform looking at me_

_"yes?" I asked looking up at him he was big in a muscular way and had curly dark brown hair_

_"You dropped this" He said handing me the list Alice and I were using_

_"Oh thank you I must have dropped it!" I said taking it back, the truth was I didn't want the list anymore but I took it any way because he was very attractive_

_"I'm Emmett" He said holding out his hand_

_"Bella," I said shaking it, then I heard a throat clear behind me "And this is Alice my friend" I said looking at her like 'oops'_

_"It's nice to meet you" Alice said as another man walked up with oranges he was dressed in the same uniform as Emmett_

_"This is Jasper, my buddy" Emmett said pointing to the guy that just walked up_

_"Hey its nice to meet you ladies" Jasper said only really looking at Alice_

_"I'm Alice thats Bella, its nice to meet you guys too, are you guys on leave?" She asked as I walked up to pay for everything, Mike had a pout on his face I just rolled my eyes._

_"Yeah we just got back about a couple hours ago" Jasper said putting all the oranges on the belt and Emmett put the bread on the belt next._

_"Oh what are you guys planning to do while your down here?" I asked grabbing some of the bags while Alice grabbed the rest_

_"We are spending time with Emmett's family" Jasper said as Mike rang up all there things_

_"We are going to the local picnic tomorrow, you guys should come!" Alice said_

_"With you girls or in general?" Emmett asked he was trying to see if we had boyfriends_

_"With us of course!" I said smiling_

* * *

_ "_What do you think the calls about?" Alice asked looking worried you could see the boys through the glass Emmett had his hand on his hand forehead and he was pacing back and forth and Jasper was shaking his head looking down, they were both still on the phone

"I bet there getting called back for another mission" I said that was the only thing that could possibly make Emmett this nervous.

"But I thought the last one was it they wouldn't be doing anymore" Alice said starting to chew on her finger nails

"But if they call and tell them they have to go Alice its not up for negotiation" I said biting my lip.

I remember the first mission he went on when he was with me.

* * *

_ flashback_

_Emmett had gotten the call he had to leave tomorrow there was no question about it, When he told me I didn't know what to do._

_"You what?" I asked I was so confused  
_

_"Baby I have to go back" he said kneeling in front of me he was being patient he'd already explained it about a million times and I understood it I just didn't want to that was the problem.  
_

_"For how long?" I asked Emmett breathed a sigh of relief at the new question_

_"six months to a year" Emmett said  
_

_"SIX MONTHS TO A YEAR?" that was a little to long for me_

_"It will fly by I promise, you wont even know I'm gone!" He said trying to keep me from having a panic attack, but it wasn't working out very well  
_

_"But you can't go that long! What if you get hurt?" I asked  
_

_"I wont get hurt I've trained for this for years and I've already been twice and look I still have all my arms and legs and toes! I'll be fine" He said quickly he knew I was on the edge of a panic attack  
_

_"Emmett you have to come back to me, okay promise you will" I said tears starting to stream down my cheeks  
_

_"Of course I promise, I will always come back to you Like a wave out on the ocean, It might take a little bit but I'll come" he said hugging me to him and I cried, I knew I should be strong for him and tell him that I had faith in him but right now I couldn't do that, right now I needed to cry like a baby and let him hold me.  
_

_That night neither one of us slept, we just layed there holding the other, all I could think was how am I suppose to let the man I love go tomorrow not knowing what will happen or when I'll see him again?  
_

_"It's gonna be okay, I'm going to be okay" Emmett said when the alarm clock rang at 8:30. He had to be at the airport at 10:00 I got up, got dressed in some jeans and a purple shirt with ruffles in the front and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast not that I would be eating but Emmett needed to.  
_

_This time Jasper wasn't going with him, this time he went by himself. Alice and Jasper walked out of there bedroom and sat at the island while I cooked and Emmett was in the shower.  
_

_"Are you okay?" Alice asked in a gentle voice_

_"Yes, I am fine" I said, I sounded like a robot even to myself. I was all tense, but as soon as I heard that shower turn off I made my shoulders relax so I looked more at ease even if I was far from.  
_

_"He will be okay Bella" Jasper said, that little comment didn't sit well with me,_

_ I spun around before I knew what I was doing and said "Lets not talk about it right now okay, can we just have breakfast without you making little comments like that?" I asked in a hateful tone, how would he know he wasn't going to be there with him!  
_

_Right then Emmett walked into the kitchen "hey whachya cookin?" he asked kissing my cheek, right then I relaxed this was going to happen no matter how I acted my as well have a good attitude about it for Emmett's sake. _

_"Pancakes, and bacon" I said putting it on three plates, one for Alice, one for Jasper, and one for Emmett.  
_

_"Your not gonna eat?" Emmett asked after I sat down beside him without a plate.  
_

_"It's to early for me to eat, I'd be sick the rest of the day" I said smiling up at him. Everyone in this house knew that was a flat out lie, but no one said anything and for that I was great full.  
_

_After everyone got done eating it was 9:30, it was time for him to start getting dressed. _

_I went and sat on the couch and just sat there Alice came and sat down beside me,"what are you doing?" She asked putting her feet on the coffee table looking at me.  
_

_"watching t.v" I said  
_

_"Bella the not on" She said  
_

_"I'm thinking" I said  
_

_"I know I don't have any place to say this but, I think hes gonna come back, I know he will he loves you to much not to" She said  
_

_I lay my head down on her shoulder "you think so?" I asked  
_

_"I know so Hun" she said playing with my hair.  
_

_A couple minuets later Emmett came walking out of the bedroom in his military uniform and bag in hand, with Jasper following behind "ready?" Emmett asked looking at me smiling _

_"Yeah" I said standing up, Alice did the same.  
_

_"Bye Bro, be safe" Jasper said giving Emmett a real hug  
_

_"Be safe." Alice said hugging Emmett next, he whispered something in her ear and she nodded her head as to say yes.  
_

_Emmett grabbed my hand and led me out to the Hummer "are you really gonna let me drive?" I asked appalled and smiled at him._

_"Well you have do learn how to drive it some time" He said giving me the keys smiling back at me._

_I climbed in the the driver side while Emmett climbed into the passenger side._

_It didn't take us that long to get to the airport, Emmett climbed out and got his bag from the back seat as I got out and locked the Hummer. Emmett grabbed a hold of my hand and we started to the into the airport. I couldn't go past security and that alone might be enough to kill me. We got in line to put his bag on the thing so it got on the plane, none of us saying a word. Everyone was starring at us because of Emmett's uniform.  
_

_All to soon it was time for him to go through security he stopped right before the line and turned to me and put his hands on my hips, we just starred at each other for a long minuet then the water works started to come, I couldn't help it, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't plead with him to stay, that would only make him feel worse than he did about leaving me, and I knew this was what he wanted to do more than anything else in the world. As the tears ran down my face he pulled me to his chest and I clutched his shirt into my fist trying with everything I had to pull him closer to me.  
_

_"It's time for me to go now Bells" He said his voice was think with emotion  
_

_"Okay" I nodded and after another minuet let go of his shirt.  
_

_Right then he pulled me into the best kiss I've ever gotten in my entire life.  
_

_"I love you Bella" he said pulling away  
_

_"I love you Emmett" I said looking him in the eyes  
_

_"I'll see you soon then" He said pulling completely away from me_

_"I'll see you soon then" I said pulling him in for one last hug.  
_

_When we both let go he walked into security and was on the other side before I had a chance to blink. I craned my neck to see him one last time, he had his hand covering his eyes and I knew he was crying and he didn't want me to see it. I stood there until I couldn't see him any more tears still coming down my face. I looked around and people were giving me sympathetic looks as they passed. I walked out got into the hummer and drove home. The words he said kept playing back in my head over and over 'I'll see you soon then'  
_

* * *

_Alright guys this is the end of the second chapter, I'm sorry I had to put in there the whole I'll see you soon then because to me it sounded like them and I hope you cried because it was so sad for him to leave! okay anyway i'll update soooon!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is going to be in Emmett's pov. So you know what he was thinking when he had to leave Bella at the airport. I dont own anything! OH and Emmett and Jasper are in Marines! in case you were wondering!_**

* * *

This was going to be hard I knew it would be from the moment I got that call. This would be Bella's first time watching me go, I felt worse for her than I did for me! She was so sensitive I didn't know how she would take it.

"_Emmett McCarthy" I answered I already knew who it was. _

"_Sergent McCarthy, this is the U.S. Marine Corps wanting to inform you, you are being sent out on another mission as of 04/25/08, you will need to report to the base tomorrow to get your platoon assignment. Thank you and have a wonderful day" the recording said_

"_What am I going to do?" I asked myself hanging up my phone._

The reaction I got out of Bella, I expected nothing less from her, she was upset.

"You what?" She asked I was being as patient as I could I knew this was hard on her it was hard on me too.

"Baby I have to go back" I said I knew she understood what I was getting at she just didn't want to except it and I understood that. But when I told her how long, I really thought she was gonna have a panic attack and that alone made me nervous! I tried to explain to her that it wouldn't be that long that I would be back before she even knew I was gone. Then just what I didn't want to happen, she started crying. I couldn't do anything else but pull her to me. As she cried my heart broke I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to put her through all of that, but I had no choice. When she asked me to come home and promise her that I would be okay I couldn't do anything less than that! I had to make sure she was okay when i left, I wouldn't leave her here all alone, I needed talk to Jasper and Alice, to make sure they watched over her.

I don't think I got a wink of sleep last night, I don't think Bella did either. I just lay there holding her, the whole night she held my shirt in her fist not letting go, as to make sure I wouldn't disappear if she closed her eyes once. I didn't blame her, this was scary for her. Bella didn't like change, she liked for everyone and everything to have a routine and she was never one to go off that routine, change scared her.

All to early the alarm clock rang signaling us that it was 8:30, and that meant we had to get up and get moving. I couldn't help it she was so tense "It will be okay, "I'll be okay" I said to her but she didn't acknowledge me. She got up and put on jeans and a purple shirt with ruffly things in the front while I got up and got into the shower. I turned on the water, stripped, and got in. I put my head agents the wall, I didn't want to go back. I don't want to leave my family! But being out there it gives me this thrill like nothing else! That may sound some kind of sick but it does, I can't think of anything else like it. You may get hurt but if your lucky you get to defend your country and be safe. Its not always as bad as you see on the t.v. We aren't constantly fighting and shooting at the enemy there is quite a bit of down time!

I finished up my shower and turned off the water getting out I put a towel around me and opened the door. The smell of bacon hit me like a bowling ball, it smelt so good I knew Bella was cooking. I Put on just some Pj pants for the time being and went to see what was going on. As I walked into the kitchen and nodded to Alice and Jasper who were sitting at the island.

"Whatya cookin?" I asked kissing Bella on the cheek she looked all tensed up but when I kissed her she kinda relaxed a little

"Pancakes and Bacon" she said  
I sat down and she started loading all the plates up but there were only three and there were four of us. When she sat down she didn't have a plate so I asked the obvious "you're not eating?"

"Oh no if I ate now I'd be sick the rest of the day" she said smiling but I could tell she was lying to me. I looked up at Alice and Jasper and we a shared a look.

By the time we all had gotten done eating it was 9:30 and I needed to start getting dressed. I got up and motioned for Jasper to follow. When I got to the bedroom Jasper closed the door and sat on the bed.

"You have to take care of Bella while I'm gone, make sure shes okay and and stuff like that" i said putting on my tan V-neck shirt and my camouflage pants

"We will Emmett both of us, Alice and I" He said nodding his head

"Its going to be so hard to leave her alone like this" I said looking at the ground

"We will make sure shes okay, but you don't need to be worrying about her while your over there, your head needs to be clear, do you understand?" he asked in a serious tone

I turned around and grabbed my button up camouflage shirt that had my last name on the left breast and had all of my patches on it as I buttoned it up "I know, its just hard not to think is she okay?" I said

"I know that, but you need to have a clear head on this mission, so that you do come back to her Emmett" Jasper said in a calm voice as I put on my dog tags.

I knew he was right, I had to keep that fog out of my head long enough to stay alive so that I wouldn't get hurt.

"Come on its time to go" Jasper said looking at the clock on the nightstand, I nodded and walked out him following me as I walked into the living room I saw Bella with her head on Alice's shoulder and Alice was playing with Bella's hair.

"ready?" I asked as I walked into view

"Yeah" she said as both her and Alice got up.

"Bye Bro, Be safe" Jasper said giving me a real girly hug

"Be safe" Alice said pulling me into a hug

"Take care of her for me?" I asked referring to Bella

When I pulled back she nodded her head as to say yes. I grabbed Bella's hand a towed her to the Hummer. I let Bella drive this time.

Once we reached the airport I got out and got my bag taking Bella's hand again. We walked up to put my bag on the belt to get it on the plane. Everyone was starring at us because of what I was wearing. All to soon it was time for us to split up.

Right before we got to security I stopped and turned around to look at her and put my hands on her hips. Right then she started crying. So I did the only thing I could do at a moment like this, I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tight as I could without crushing her and she grabbed my shirt in her fists trying to pull me closer this made my eyes start to water, or cry whatever you prefer to call it. I blinked the tears away so she wouldn't see me cry. How was I suppose to leave the love of my life go for six months to a year? I couldn't do this! But I had to.

"Its time for me to go now, Bells" My voice was thick with emotion even to my own ears.

"Okay" she said and after a moment or or two I felt her fists loosen up and release my shirt.

Right then I couldn't help it, Right then I knew I loved Bella and there was no one else I would rather spend my life with I pulled her into one of the most powerful kisses I ever given in that kiss I threw in everything I was feeling sadness, love, pain, happiness all of it.

"I love you Bella" I said as I pulled away and looked deep into her eyes

"I love you Emmett" she said looking me in the eyes

"I'll see you soon then" I said pulling away, if I didn't do it now then I never would.

"I'll see you soon then" She said pulling me into one last hug.

I couldn't do it, I bit my lip to keep the sob from escaping my mouth. Tears were starting to come more now then ever. I had to go before she saw this. I turned and walked to security. I was in and out pretty fast the man in front of me took one look at me and said "It will get easier" all I could do was nod to acknowledge him I was afraid if I spoke I would break down right there. Once I was out of security I figured Bella was gone so I put my had over my eyes and let the tears fall. I just kept walking though I couldn't stop or someone would approach me. I got to my gate and sat down in one of the chairs. I had stashed a picture of Bella into my shirt pocket, I got it out and looked at it. This was going to be a long six months...

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this soft sensitive Emmett, I know I do! please let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This story is becoming more and more fun to wright thank you all so much for the Reviews they make me soooooo happy!** **So please keep them coming and I promise I will keep the chapters coming! I love all of you!**_

* * *

Emmett and Jasper had just gotten off the phone. They were still outside looking at each other, Jasper said something and Emmett stood up from the bench he had sat on and started to bow up in Jasper's face. I thought for a minuet there he was going to punch him and I was scared for Jasper. But he just stood there holding his ground agent Emmett I knew that if Emmett punched him he would take it and not do a thing about it because thats just the was Jasper was. Jasper said something else that made Emmett look through the window at me. Very slowly he backed away and said something else as he looked at the ground. Jasper nodded and turned to come back through the door with Emmett following behind.

"What can I get everyone to drink?" the Waitress asked walking up out of no where

"Actually I think we are just going to head out" Alice said as I shoved a twenty on the table. The waitress just nodded her head. Emmett and Jasper walked over to the table as Alice and I stood up, Emmett grabbed my hand and led me out and Jasper went for Alice.

"We will talk to you guys some other time" Emmett said

"Okay" was all Jasper said as they went to Alice's little car

"Whats going on Emmett?" I asked even though I already knew. I wanted to hear it out of his mouth

"We will talk about it when we get home" Emmett said his shoulders were all tensed

"Okay" was all I said. Soon enough we pulled into the drive way I got out and grabbed the few things we bought and my purse, while Emmett unlocked the door.

Once we got in and settled down, "We have to talk about the phone call" Emmett said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah we do" I said sitting down next to him

"They want me back, to do another mission" He said

"They can't do that!" I said, even though I knew full and well they could

"Bella I don't have a choice" he said in a calm voice

"For how long?" I asked, I prayed that it would be standered six months but boy was I mistaken

"about two years" He said after a long pause

"WHAT?" I asked

"Bella time will fly by you know that" He said

"No I don't know that. When are you leaving?" I asked

"In a week" He said taking my hand

"Emmett, we only get five days together before I have to send you off" I said my voice quivering, I sounded pathetic even to myself!

"I know Babe we will make it through this, we've done this so much already its just like any other time" he said squeezing my hands and pulling me into a hug

"I just don't think I will make it with out you for two years Emmett" I said my eyes were starting to go blurry from tears and my throat was starting to get tight

"I feel that way to Baby, but we will I will wright to you every single day I'm away from you starting the day I leave!" Emmett said in a way I couldn't object to. I would miss him so much we have never been apart that long a few six months here and there but never two whole years!

"Do you promise to wright to me each and everyday and always, always come home to me?" I asked

"I do" Emmett said smiling

"Do you promise to wright me back each and every time you get my letters and to always, always be waiting for me to come home?" He asked

"I do" I said smiling back at him. He pulled me into a kiss but I broke away first "Are you hungry, I'm starved" I said looking at him

"Yes, we haven't eattin anything all day" He said pushing off the couch.

As I walked into the kitchen I knew exactly what I wanted "Do you want some peanut butter? Ohhh that sounds so good right now!" I said looking the the cabinet to get what I was looking for. Once I got that out I got a spoon and hopped up on the island to eat it.

"Thats what you want? You can have anything you want and you want peanut butter?" Emmett asked laughing he came to stand in front of me with his hands on either side of me and I gave him a spoon full which he took gratefully and began puttering around in the fridge looking to see what we had. Suddenly I wanted something else...

"I want some cupcakes!" I said hopping off the counter and putting away the peanut butter

"Red Velvet?" Emmett asked looking at me knowingly

"Well duh what other kind is there?" I asked looking at him I loved red velvet cake I could eat it every day! It was amazing!

"Okay, come on lets go to the bakery" He said grabbing the key. Alice owned her own bakery in town and Red Velvet was her specialty! She usually made everything herself but some times she had other people in there working on the baking while she did other things. We always got everything for free because Alice was basically my sister and they always knew us when we walked in so they knew not to charge or Alice would have a fit!

Once we arrived at the Bakery which was conveniently named Alice's. We got out of the Hummer and walked into the bakery and met with "Good evening Mr and Mrs. McCarthy! Would you like the usual?" the pretty girl that always flirted with Emmett asked

"Yes please" Emmett said as we walked up to the counter. She came back with our usual; a five red velvet cupcakes. I know it sounds like a lot but its really not!

"Thank you" I said taking the box

"Have a great night guys!" The little girl said

"Oh and tell my sister we stopped by!" I said referring to Alice

"Sure thing Mrs. McCarthy!" She said standing at the cash register

"They are always the best!" I said getting into the Hummer

"No eating in here!" He said

"I wont, I wont" I said, we both know I had been caught red handed!

* * *

Emmett and I were sleeping it was about eight-thirty in the morning and I didn't feel so good all of a sudden I made a mad dash to the bathroom, and threw up! Maybe I had the stomach flu... or something?

Emmett came in there a minuet later "what happen to you?" He asked leaning down beside me

"I don't know one minuet I'm totally fine and the next I'm not" I said

"How do you feel now?" He asked

"Good but I'm starving, I want a cheese burger!" I said getting up to brush my teeth

"A cheese burger? Bella you just threw up for no reason" He said looking at me like I was some weird alien. That was really what I wanted!

* * *

_**Okay so alittle crazy here and whats up with Bella? Oh who know? Well I do! I will update soon review! Love you guys! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry guys I didn't mean to confuse you! Emmett and Bella are not married they might be planing to... I don't know you will have to talk to them about that! But anyway on with the story... **_

* * *

This didn't seem like the regular stomach flu I was use to. It seemed like one minuet I wanted this and the next I wanted that! But every morning it never failed I would get sick at eight-thirty on the dot. This went on for about two days before Emmett decided that maybe I needed to go to the Doctor. The weird part was I didn't feel sick!

"When was your last cycle?" Dr. Marks asked

"I don't know, about- oh no!" I said looking at him with wide eyes

"How long Ms. Swan?" The Dr. asked again

"Two months!" I said, my hands started to shake and I could get enough oxygen.

"You need to stay calm Ms. Swan you don't want to have another panic attack, we are going to run some tests but I think we have found our reason" Dr. Marks said smiling at me. How could I have not noticed this sooner, Emmett was leaving in three days! I would have to do this all on my own! For two years! I was so very excited I couldn't wait to tell Emmett!

Finally the doctor came back and he confirmed what we both thought it was! I was Pregnant! I was a crying mess by the time I was able to leave and go out to the waiting room my hands were shaking and I felt like I couldn't breath.

When I walked out of the waiting room Emmett's head shot up he took one look at me and jumped up "Baby whats wrong?" He asked putting hands on either side of my face.

"Emmett I think we need to talk about something" I said smiling

"Are you okay? Your not dyeing are you?" He asked with so much concern

"No come on" I said taking his hand and pulling him to the Hummer

"Okay...?" He said Once we got into the Hummer I was smiling like a mad man, and I just couldn't help it!

We finally pulled up to the house and I couldn't hold it in anymore I turned to Emmett and straight out said "Emmett I'm Pregnant!"

"What?" He asked stunned he just looked at me

"Yeah that's why I get sick a lot!" I said smiling

"Oh my gosh, were having a Baby!" He said smiling like crazy

"I know!" I said getting out, he got out so fast it was almost a blur! He scoped me up in a hug so tight I almost couldn't breath, but I didn't care I was so happy

"How far along are you?" He asked

"Two months!" I said, I still couldn't believe it was that long

"What? How could we not have seen it?" He asked

"The doctor said that the symptoms could have just started because my body was starting to notice it" I said we where now on the couch in the living room looking at each other.

"Bella, I'm leaving soon like tomorrow" He said now serious

"I know but we will be fine! I have Alice I know she will help out as much as she can!" I said

"I'm gonna miss almost a year of there life Babe" He said looking down I knew if this would be hard on me it would be even harder on him.

"I know" I said looking down tears where starting to form.

"But you can do this until I get back, hold down the fort for me?" He asked I couldn't answer so I shook my head no

"Oh yes you can!" He said grabbing me into a hug

"Now you really have to come home to me Emmett, to both of us!" I said a sob racked through me. I couldn't even think about him not coming home he had to!

"I always will you know that Baby!" He said taking my head gently in his hands and kissing me with all his might.

"Wait! I have to call Alice!" I said jumping back. Emmett just rolled his eyes and turned on the tv from beside me.

As I dialed Alice's number i couldn't help but think are we having a boy or a girl?

"Hello?" Alice asked into the phone

"Hey I have somthing to tell you" I said in a serious tone

"Okay, what is it, Emmett told me you went to the doctor today." she said

"Well I did thats why I'm calling" I said trying to make it drawn out so she would wonder

"Your pregnant aren't you?" She said

"YES! How did you know?" I asked DANG she already knew! How did that happen?

"Bella, Babe you've gone to the Bakery six times in a couple of days, if you keep this up I'm going to have to start charging you!" She said, I couldn't belive she knew about that I had told that little girl to keep her trap shut

I shreaked like a little teenager but I couldn't help it I was so happy

"Oh My Gosh Bella! I'm going to be an Auntie!" She yelled loudly into the phone

"I know I'm so excited! We get to plan the nursery and everything!" I spuealed and in return Alice squealed just as loud or louder.

"It is going to be so cute, but we have to wait untill we know if its a boy or a girl so that we can paint!" Alice said trying to calm down

"Your right, but we can always get things that are yellow!" I said into the phone

"Oh Bella this is going to be amazing we wont even notice the boys are gone!" Alice said, without meaning to she made me think again about Emmett leaving me and I instantly felt my stomach drop he was leaving so soon and I would be alone for the first year of our child's life.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Alice said thinking about what she said

"No its okay, hey i've gotta go i'll talk to you soon Ali" I said

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you soon Bells" Alice said hanging up

"I take it Alice is happy?" Emmett said looking up at me from laying on the couch

"Yes she is very excited" I said looking at my hands

"Bella, its going to be okay, I'll try and make it back as soon as I can so I don't miss much!" Emmett said reading my mind

"But you wont be there for his first birthday" I said tearing up

"I know but I'll be there for everything else, and how do you know its a boy it could be a girl!" He said sitting up putting his hand on my stomach and rubbing

"I just know" I said smiling

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long I got stuck and my life is kina consumed with One Direction... I cant help it but i'll try and update more often! Please Review I feel like if I dont say it you wont!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I feel terrible for leaving you hanging like that it were not at all right of me to do! So from now on I will start updating again! I can't promise it will be every week or day but it will be as often as I can! If you are reading this I just want to say thank you for sticking with this story and please forgive me!

The days seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was already Thursday. I truly didn't want Emmett to leave me, I knew tomorrow was going to be absolutely terrible. I had to think of it this way though the sooner he leaves me the sooner he comes back! I had to keep thinking like that or I knew I wasn't going to make it through those two long years! I was thankful I had Alice here with me to help me and keep me company through all of this. I had to remember not Alice was going through the same thing I was with Jasper.

I walked into the bedroom to find Emmett putting some of his things into his bag.

"Hey Baby." He said looking up at me as I crawled into the bed next to his bag

"Hey" I said looking up at him

"How are you feeling?" He asked me laying down, pulling me with him

"I'm fine!" I said for the thousandth time today

"Are we really going to act like this, all this awkwardness between us?" He asked sighing. I didn't answer I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want to act like this but I couldn't think of any other way to act right now! He was leaving and I couldn't do anything about it. We had gone through this many times in since we had been together but that didn't make it any easier this time.

He sigh again and sat up "Bella please! I don't want to leave like this!" He said. In all honesty he looked as if he was going to cry and I couldn't take seeing him like that!

"I'm sorry Em" I said pulling him into a hug. We just sat there like that for the longest time, just holding each other. I don't know how long it was maybe a couple hours and Emmett's stomach started to growl.

"I think someone is hungry!" I said laughing and I unhooked myself from him

"No stay with me I'll eat later!" Emmett moaned pulling me back down

"No Em come on I'm hungry too and I have to pee pretty bad!" I said giggling

"Fine" He huffed, he sat up and shot me a smile "You go pee and I'll make us some food!"

"Okay!" I said laughing as I ran into the bathroom that was connected to our room.

~Emmett Pov~

I knew she wasn't taking this well. She would never let me see that she was hurting because she was Bella and she knew this was hard on me too. I didn't want to leave but I mean who would? I was glad Jasper would be with me again. I knew I could count on all the men to protect each other but with Jasper I knew as long as I kept him safe he would do the same for me. Now that Bella was having a baby I had to come back, I had to stay safe no matter what now. I would not let her raise MY child on her own it wasn't going to happen.


	7. Co-owner

**Hey guys, okay so I know I suck at adding new chapters and stuff and I'm really sorry like I don't even know anymore I make up so many excuses and I'm really sorry! But I know you guys like my stories well I hope you do… but I was thinking maybe getting a co-owner for my account. That way someone would be able to help me out with all of that stuff and it wouldn't be my boring old ideas all the time! The co-owner would have access to my whole account and would be able to post new chapters for you guys all the time or whenever possible! Now I know this maybe asking for too much but if you want to be a co-owner on my account here are some things that I ask;**

**Please have good punctuation! **

**The chapters you post need to be at least 2,500 words **

**Actually have some time to update I ask that it at least be once every other week at the least!**

**Now if you are interested in co-owning the account with me I would like you to submit a chapter to me somehow… starting off from the last chapter I posted. I swear I will read all of them and pick the one I love the most! If you are not interested in doing this but you are still reading this story I just want to thank you for sticking with it all this time! I love all of you guys! **


End file.
